


I love you,i hate you.

by Dontstopbrinow



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontstopbrinow/pseuds/Dontstopbrinow
Summary: Brian is an oblivious bean and roger is mis-informed. Freddie rejects deaky and fell in love with him again.(Rating: M.Tw: Self harm and love/hate)





	I love you,i hate you.

*TW:SELF HARM.*

This is my first work dont murder me if its bad hhh

 

  There was a new disease spreading in London,its called the hanahaki disease. You may ask, "Why is the disease's name in japanese while its in London??" Its because its from Japan,isn't that like,obvious??. Back to the story. If you dont know what hanahaki is,here are the definition.

HANAHAKI DISEASE.

The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one sided love, where the patient's throat will fill up with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers). One of the only ways for the disease to 'disappear' is if, the said person returns the feeling (it can't be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose neither options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient's lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate.   
There is no specific flower for the disease, but it'll either be the crushes favourite type of flower, or their favourite colour. 

(The length of the disease varies with each person. But on an average, it will last up to 2 or 3 mouths, but sometime it'll only last, a couple weeks).

Here are the types of flower and explanation that i made up lol

Lily.

A flower that means genuine love and care for your crush. (the feelings are may or may not be returned.)

Rose.

A flower that means lust and attractedness. There is no love for them,just lust.  
(comes with thorns to punish your lusty feelings)

Poppy.

A flower of genuine love,but they will never return your feelings back. Which means you'll have to remove it.

Black lily.

A flower of love,but will only be returned when you're gone. (Ex: if you moved to another city,died,etc.)

Pink lily.  
This flower means they liked you back,but are too shy to tell you.

Sunflower.  
You got rejected but have a big chance of winning their heart back.

Hydrangea.  
You got rejected and they hated you for now. But if you wait long enough they will eventually fall for you.

Golden flower.

You will cough this up once after they realized they loved you and they confessed to you. The petal will never die so you can keep it as a trophy of winning your crushes heart.

Enough with the explanation,lets start.

Brian's POV.

Its spring here,birds are chirping,flowers are blooming (on days like these,kids like you should be burning in hell.  
-Sans) i love seeing the sight of london in spring. Its so beautiful, but so is Roger. Imeanwhat???, I decided that my morning walks are over and i walked back to the flat. "Brian darling,are you finally finished from looking at those goddamn flowers?" Freddie said while giving me a cup of jasmine tea.

I started to cough like crazy,it feels like there's something stuck in my throat. "Brimi dear are you okay?" Freddie said to me in a worried tone, i covered my mouth because if i got flu i dont want to infect them. My throat feels i little bit better now,i looked at the palm of my hand and saw a flower petal. "EXCUSE ME WHAT THE FUCK-" I yelled, i stared at Freddie and he just looks confused. I showed him the petal and he started to yell too.

Still Brian's POV.

  It's a pink lily petal,i dont know what this means,but i am sure afraid of it. "Brian,did you eat a fucking flower?!" Freddie asked me in a concered tone, "what?NO!" i replied to him. "im going to have a research,please wait" i said while running to the computer.

  "Coughing up flower petals" i mumbled while typing it into the keyboard. "Hanahaki disease....only happens when your love is one sided..." I said, "if does not get treated you can die of suffocating?!" I whisper-yell. "Oh dear,so you will die!" Freddie said worriedly. "if you cough up a pink lily petal,they will return your feelings but will wait for you to confess?!Ohgodohgodohgod!" I said, "you have to tell them Brian! I cant risk losing a guitarist!" Freddie said.

   "Its not that simple Freddie! I dont even know if they're gay or not!" I replied to Freddie, "Wait,shit!" i mumbled. "Brimi...you're gay?" Freddie said to me and all i can do is nod. "Im so happy for you Bri!" Freddie said,hugging me."who's the lucky boy?" He asked me, "Dont tell anyone,promise?" I whispered to him and he nodded. 

  "Roger." I said,blushing madly. "Oh my god,you two will be so cute together!" He said. "What's up guys" Deaky said,coming out of his room. "Brian can i tell him?" Freddie asked me with puppy eyes, "N- Fine..." i replied,he knows my weakness!. "Deaky i have some burning hot tea about Roger and Brian" Freddie said while basically dragging Deaky into his room,which is 4 rooms away from Roggie's,so im okay with that.

  "Morning mom" Roger said as he tiptoed to kiss me on the cheek. I started to blush madly, "OH SHIT I THOUGHT I STILL LIVE WITH MY PARENTS IM SORRY-" Roger said,hiding his face in his hands. "It's alright" I said,i have a feeling that my face looks like a tomato.

Roger's POV

  I did that on purpose, why you may ask? Its because i've been aching to do that to him! How can you resist his handsome face?. I started coughing, there's another petal stuck in my throat damnit!. I coughed up another pink lily,but this time its the whole flower. "Roggie are you alright?" Brian asked me, "There's this flower thing stuck in my throat!" I said,showing him the flower. He gasped, "Roger,you have Hanahaki!" He said in a worried tone. "And what the actual fucking world is Hanahaki?!" I asked him. He started to explain and i just stood there,shocked.

"I CAN DIE?!" I yelled, and he calmly nodded. "im currently suffering from that too." He explained. "So who do you like?" I asked him, "You tell me first" He said. "Can i just describe them?" I nervously asked, "Sure." He said.

"They have dark brown hair,and its extremely curly, they have hazel eyes,milky white skin and is taller than me." i said,blushing. "Thats one lucky girl......." Brian said,i can hear the sadness and jealousy in his voice but i decided to brush it off. 

Brian's POV

  Well,the way he described her sounds like me,but i cant be too sure. I walked to my room and closed the door, i hated him. I hated it when he get a new girlfriend, i hated it when whe acted like he actually loves them. I hated that i love him.

Why cant i just be normal like everybody else? People hated us,even though there are many of us. Why cant i fall in love with a girl. A tear fell out of my eyes,it hurts. It hurts when he have a crush on someone thats not me,it hurts to see him happy with another person.

I must find out who is his crush.

A very short Roger's POV

I coughed out a hydrangea petal when he went to his room,that's weird.

Roger's POV

  I keep coughing out hydrangeas! Thats really fucking weird! I walked to my room and started to have a little research about my sickness.

After he did a 'little' bit of reaserch

"B-Brimi hates me?" I mumbled, i cant stop crying! I really loves him and he just hates me! After i dropped a lot of hints,he still dont understand! Fine! If he hates me,i'll hate him! Even if i cant hate his handsome face and cute personality!

I took out my phone and called deaky to pour my feelings out,he's like our little therapist here. "Hello?" he said, "Deaky can i vent?" I said while sniffling. " A'ight." he replied. "So, I dropped a ton of hints to brian and made the most obvious one and he's still fucking oblivious! Now i have hana- hanahami? Hanahari? Something like that! And apparently he hates me now,so i hate him back! What an ass!" I said,whisper-yelling. 

Deaky's POV

  Im gonna admit it,i've had a crush on Brian for a while but i dont want to tell Roger because Brian means the world to him. But because Brian hates me,its my only chance to pour my feelings out!

I have been suffering from hanahaki since i met Brian and i dont want to tell it to them because i dont want to make them worried. I dont care how selfish i am because i wanted to confess when Roger and Brian likes each other,i dont want to miss my chance.

(TW:Self harm and blood,if you are not comfortable with this please scroll until you saw the word   
"TW end")

Deaky's POV

   I walked to Brian's room,his room is far away from Roger,so im okay as long as Roger doesn't eavesdrop on me. I knocked on his door,coughing a poppy petal and keeps it in my pocket so he wont know. 

I heard a slashing sound and quiet sobbing.i entered the room and there i see,the love of my life,cutting himself. And its all because of Roger. If only he hadn't fell in love with roger. If only he fell in love with me instead. If only Roger was never here. I stood there,shocked. Brian looked at me, "Oh,um,deaky.... Im sorry you have to see this." He said with pain in his eyes. That's why he's been wearing red long sleeved shirts. Even in a heatwave,he still wears it.  
             
             TW END.

"Its because of Roger isn't it?" I mumbled but loud enough so he can hear it. "Yes...but please dont hurt him! I did this to myself!" He begged. I stormed into roger's room to find him crying,but his face is hidden in the pillow. I pushed him off his bed and grabbed him by his collar, i hear brian's footsteps louder and louder each second. When im about to punch Roger in the face, He yelled at me to stop. I cant disobey him somehow, he's that powerful. I heard Roger whimpering because when Brian yelled at me to stop,i loosened my grip and he fell to the floor.

   Brian ran to Roger and said "Roggie... Are you okay love?". It hurts to hear him to call roger 'love'. My heart is breaking into pieces,but when i thought it couldn't be any worse, He slapped me in the face. "Thats what you get for trying to hurt him! I practically begged you not to hurt him,but you tried anyways. I fucking hate you! You've lost my trust." He said angrily at me.

   "Brian.... Is that because of me?" Roger asked him while pointing at his wound, "Well of course it is you dumbass" I said,then i walked to my room and locked myself.

  'I dont want to love anymore.'

Roger's POV

  i'm shocked,i never thought that Brian would hurt himself because of me. John's words echoed in my head, before i can say anything, tears keep falling out of my eye. "R-Roger! Please dont cry! its not because of you!" Brian tried to comfort me,but it failed. "Im sorry" I mumbled, "Its okay Roggie,i did this to myself." He said,petting me. I hugged him tightly, you dont know how much i ached to do this.

    "Brian" I said, "Hmm?" He replied. "I love you." I said, "I love you too." He replied,stroking my hair. we coughed out a golden petal, "What is this bullshi-"I said before getting cut off by Brian,"It's the golden flower,you can only cough it out when they confessed to you". "Oh" I mumbled.

   "But what about Deaky?" I said, "We dont talk about him" Brian replied.

Deaky's POV(my poor baby :( )

   I dont love Brian anymore,I hate him. but i still have hanahaki,weird. Freddie walked inside my room, I started to blush uncontrollably. "Darling,i heard shouting. are you alright?" He said. "Y-Yes" I replied to him. My face is red as hell,and that weird feeling is back. My stomach feels like i ate butterflies and they're still alive. My heart is beating rapidly.

I think i fell in love again.

 

Freddie's POV

Why is he blushing so much? I know im hot and all but why me? I mean,we're opposites! But opposites attract i guess. I do like him though,he's really cute. And sweet,and amazing.... And also did i mention that he's cute?.

Fuck! There's something in my throat! I coughed it out and its a pink lily petal. Oh shit! Is hanahaki contagious?!. Damn you and your cute ass face John!.

Deaky's POV

I coughed out a lily this time. "Hey Freddie" I said, "What is it lov- darling?" He replied. Did he almost call me love? "Um,do you fancy anyone?" i asked him and his face turned red almost instantly. "Yeah,you" he replied and i blushed a dark shade of pink. "Oh oh oh oh oh! Sorry! I meant, Yeah,you?" He said and i just lost all of my hopes.

"Its you" I mumbled,but loudly enough so he can hear it. He coughed out a golden petal but i didnt?, "Oh..um..sorry! I'll think about it..." He said, and he left my room instantly. Now its just me,myself and i. I tried to hold back my tears but failed, Twice! You got rejected twice John!. "Im a failure... I know im not perfect. I know im useless. I was never worth it. Sometimes i wish i've never been born at all!"

Freddie's POV

    I dont know if i should accept him or not... I mean,yes he is very very cute,but im...... I dont know anymore. I have no reason to reject him. I just cant,but i still love him.I've made my decision. I hope he can move on.

John's POV

    I took a box from under my bed. I promised to my mom that i will never open it again,but i cant handle this much pain. I opened the box and took out a cutter. I flicked it on my wrist and started to cry my eyes out. 

   Freddie walked in on me crying. Oh what a 'good' moment. I fucking forgot to lock the door!. "i- i can explain" i looked at him and he's like a statue.

    He backed up and closed the door, good choice. I sighed and put my cutter back in the box. I changed my t-shirt to a dark red sweater and slept on the floor,i dont want to sleep on the bed.

 

Freddie's POV

    What....what did i just saw? A tear fell down from my eye, i just saw,Deaky,my now crush,hurting himself. Why do people even hurt themselves?, i grabbed some tissues and began to wipe my tears.

    I walked to his door and knocked,no response. I knocked again, and as you guessed,no response. I opened the door and saw him sleeping peacefully like an angel. How does one became so cute when they fell asleep?!.

    I sat next to him, appreciating the sight of him being asleep. He woke up and sat down, "oh hi Fred" he said. "Wait... Fred?! Oh gosh im so sorry that you have to see that!" he said,panicking. 

     "No,no. Its okay" i said,scratching the back of my neck. "i came here because i want to answer your confession." i said, blushing but hiding it by looking down. "oh.... I already know..." he replied, looking sad.

     "know what?" i asked, "that you wanted to reject me." he replied. "nonono dear! Its the opposite actually." i said,trying to comfort him, "what do you mean?" he asked me.

    "i meant that i... I love you too." i said, my face now crimson red. His face lighten up immediately, and slightly pink. "so we're official now?" He asked me with a huge smile on his face, i nodded.

     We both coughed a golden petal, "oh god dont tell me we'll cough this out forever" i said. "no its the last petal you'll ever cough" he replied and i sighed in relief. "but how are we going to tell them?" he asked me nervously. "im 100% sure they'll accept it." i replied.

     We both went to the living room and sat next to eachother. "BRIAN,ROGER! COME TO THE LIVING ROOM" i shouted and they both walked to the living room and sat down. "we have huge news for both of you." i said. "what is it?" Brian replied. "if you're saying that you're gay we know." Roger said with an annoyed face,im pretty sure i interrupted their 'private' moment. "no, i wanted to tell you that we're together!" John said. Both of them started hugging us, "I knew it" Roger whispered to both of us. When they finally released us,they started to talk about random stuff while John and i just pretended that we are intrested. I kissed his temple and whispered, "I love you"


End file.
